Wyatt Chronicles Chapter 1
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: Ever wonder how Wyatt stubbed upon Conquer of all Worlds to begin with ? why we need see his parents my persecution of Wyatt's life through my eyes One sided Wyatt and Angie could be a couple could friends


The Wyatt Chronicles : I laid there in my bed thinking about what High school was like well if it was anything like I saw in the movies it is gonna be hell, I did not talk to Lyle for months we have become very distant that is what happens in life though friends come and go still he was my only friend and now I think I may be in danger of losing him .Ever since his father started running for major Lyle has been avoiding him maybe he thinks I'm not cool enough

. And when it comes to my family I Am not very social I often stay quiet and try to avoid conversation as much as possible . My mom and dad are always busy I hardly ever get to see them . Usually when I get home from school they leave a note of the feedage about what to do and what to eat and of course to take care of my little brother with summer almost over. I went to the store with the money that my folks left me and bought my own school supplies and now here I am staring at the walls of my bedroom in deep thought

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door I got up and answered the door my father stood there looking at me I looked alot like him actually the only difference was when my father lied he would divert his eye gaze elsewhere when I lie my voice becomes very high almost girly it had gotten me beat up in the past in middle school the bullies always asking me if I need a tampon because I Am so girly. I don't have much to do during the day so to relieve the stress of the day I play video games after my long study sessions that was another thing that gets me beat up I Am a Kolso nerd and my threshold for pain is not very good when I scream I sound like a girl and does not help my rep well if I had any but I clearly do not.

So anyway there was my father staring up at me he was very tall so I had to look up to see him he had something behind his back with a smile on his face my father would often give me gifts to make up for the fact we could not spend much time together I try to look behind his back but he shook his head and said,

"No Wyatt you have to guess what it is before I show it to you".

"A new video game". I guessed

He looked at me and said "Damn when did you get to be so smart"?

"Well it did not happen overnight that is all I can tell you". I said Looking at him irritatingly I hated guessing games can't he just show me what it was.. I thought

He spun the object from behind his back and said "Ta da I got you a online video game it is called Conqueror of all Worlds fun right "? he said aesthetically to me I just stared at him blankly

He sighed and said "Oh come on I spent 30 dollars for this game at least give it a try son. ".

I rolled my eyes and said" Dad I don't play games like that people already think I'm a nerd as it is I don't need it they probably start picking on me even more if I do play it. ".

"So why do they have to know Wyatt please at least try it and if I come home tomorrow and find it untouched I will give to my friend he has been itching to get this game". my father said before he closed the door he looked at me and said You should get some sleep Wyatt you have 10 more days of summer and then you start High school good luck son you will need it he said the last part evilly

Please do not go all Voldemorty on me dad it scary common Wyatt high school cant be that bad can it I convinced myself. ...

The next morning I was woken up by my dog Link yes I named after zelda I told you I was a nerd .he wagged his tail and barked loudly running in circles around the room that could one thing it was time to take him out.

I put Link on a leash and took him outside I hesitantly took the leash off and walked him to his business and saw the moving van across the street I was excited that we were getting new neighbors why did I not know about this

Come on Angie I need your help unpacking !

Coming mom

I looked over at the house through the bushes and saw her the new kid on the block she had flowing brown hair that she kept smartly arranged in a ponytail , her skin was tan and her eyes were a brilliant black before I got a good look at her Link came up and bit me on the leg forcing me to fall backwards on my butt. Bad dog I stated Link gave me a sad look trying to give me a guilt trip trying to get himself out of trouble Oh no I'm not falling for that again I thought Link was not as innocent as his flocks not around me I still have bite marks from last week while my mom and dad and brother have no scars or stretches from the mutt ones so ever.

What are doing on the floor said Unfamiliar voice I turned my head and saw a plum boy with brown hair he looked similar to the girl who found to be Angie.

Who are you ? I said I tried to look up at the boy but the suns ultraviolet rays might damage my vision.

Oh no one special my name is wakeen and you look like a hopeless wreck .

Doesn't everybody . I say as I try to crack my back the impact of my fall left me with a uncomfortable situation.

Not me I'm good at everything life is a breeze for me .said Wakeen as he looked at me with a nonchalant look on his face I hate people that go through life like that .if they good everything they and if get beat they are overly cocky and self obsessed I hope I don't meet anyone like that it is bad enough he is good at everything at least he doesn't brag about how great he is that is even worse..

Days later I wake up on first day with e anxiety I was anxious to start but was afraid high school I had heard it was supposed to be the best years of your life where you met the friends you spend the rest of your life with half of married couples find their spouses when they are in high school but who ever want to marry him .All the girls ignore me knowing that if they date me they date the video game states and nerdy talk that goes with it . Because my family are hardly around in attention to playing video games I fiddle with the computer a lot I have a notebook containing all the computer shortcuts .I have discovered but I do not need it anymore because I memorized all of them by heart. I Am now a techno geek give me any techology and I will know how to fix after years of taking things apart and putting them back together I have become a jack of all trades when it comes to technology I can do it all.

Welcome freshmen to Daventry hills high we are eager to new faces here today remember to grab your schedules and make it your on time now we understand this is the first day so we will not as direct about attendance in the first week. said the principal he was a small asian man with a medium build he was friendly and kind to anyone who walked up to him.

Hey !principal look at me !said a impulsive rebellious kid on a skateboard as he did a kickflip flying over Principal he saw it and with anger disbelief said Stop that kid ! many teachers tried to stop him but were unsuccessful he was doing laps around them without breaking a sweat he circled around me the teachers behind him he looked at me and said Hey dude I can't shake them want to help? as he handed me a few banana peels trying to contain his laughter I shook my head and said You gonna get suspended and on the first day too not the smartest move most people would avoid getting trouble but you seem to be confronting it head on good luck trying to go to college . he rolled eyes and said,

Did I ask you for moral no asked you to help me throw the banana peels on the floor because I think it would be really funny he said Comically to me He seemed like a troubled kid trying seek attention to me it is clear that he does not get very much at home so he tries to get in trouble a lot Okay what is your name . I said quickly

Donte . he said in sing song voice Okay Donte can you leave me alone please I Am trying not to get in trouble on the first day . I snapped back Fine have your way I thought be friends but it is clear that you don't you my feeling are hurt I'm shattered broken even . he said comically but this time in a sad tone voice trying trying to make me feel guilt he looked at me to see my reaction I shook my head giving him a no verbal response that his guilt trip had no effect . Really didn't work funny works oh well I guess lunch then quiz clown . he said Great my first day I already have a nickname I thought and not a good either.

And then I saw him my best friend. My only friend . Lyle he had a variety jacket that he got from the summer football practices I attended some I studied while I watched him play but one day I heard the other football players taking to Lyle about something I could tell by the sad look on his face it had something to do with me .Something bad I had avoided trying ask him on facebook in the summer time and one day I could not take any more I logged on and I checked my facebook only to discover Lyle was not on my friends list anymore what could mean I thought sadly

He doesn't want to be my friend anymore we have been friends since the third grade and now avoiding me as if I was the black death itself . Hey black death. I remembered the black death in middle was intrigued by it a sickness from rats that just appeared out of nowhere and then vanished as quickly it appeared but not before killing thousands in the dark ages. I remembered the game my father got me last night Conquer of all Worlds I pondered the name for a while it sure sounded cool and like my dad said if I like it who care what anyone says anyway. I decided that was going to play after all finally made up my mind but first would have to check if Black Death I knew that if I was going alter ego on video I would name that strikes fear in my opponents and what scarier than Black death ?

I walked up to Lyle in an attempt to say hi but he surrounded by his new football buddies and I knew if tried go up there and talk to him l might end up beat up.

Lyle saw me he nudged at the wall across the wall I nodded showing that I understood he wanted me to privately to him against the wall I walked over towards Wall Lyle followed shortly after.

So Lyle what is this all about I say

Okay I don't want to lie to you so I want to get straight to the point he said

I looked at him said Oh can't be good .

We can't hang out anymore Wyatt if I do hang out with you I probably will get beat up as must as you and I don't know about you but I don't want to ruin this face said Lyle

But we have been friends since the third grade we made friendship bracelets you swore to me we were going to be best friends forever

Wyatt that was in kindergarten everyone knows that friends apart over the years who knows knows we might end up being friends again but neek don't be surprised if I call you geek nerd and other insults. he stated

So that it uh popularity is more important to you ! I say

Its just me it is the football and father he says that cramping my style but really means I'm crapping his style .

So what if we hang out popular or not you are my friend Lyle . I say

It think its more like we were friends see around geek . he said as walked away

I sighed as I sat down on one of the stone benches in the quad staring space and trying to bit lip holding tears I could believe what just happened but like my old man always says things reason what kind reason did Lyle had to do this? I clenched my fists with anger. Suddenly I felt a gentle on shoulder I look up startled and as I heard I gentle giggle it sounded like the girl thought

Are you okay I saw what happened I recognize you from the neighbor we are neighbors I'm Angie and I saw brother talking to my brother Wakeen she said

I smiled my eyes Yeah He is annoying is true what he says that he is good at everything ?

She nodded and said In our Family when he beats us we say we got Wakeened .

I sighed and said Well that is disappointing I was half hoping he made all that stuff up but now my hopes are smashed . .

She smiled and said What your name

Wyatt .I said

She smiled and said You talk like a nerd lets see if I can do that Wyatt . she said in attempt to mimic me I sighed and That is pretty good nothing compared to the original I stated

Well it looks like you could use a friend because it seems to me your friend is not interested in you anymore . said Angie

Oh you saw that . I said trying to pull of a smile but Angie put her hands on her hips looking at me sternly she could clearly see that smile was faked.

Yeah I really could use a friend . I said Sadly

Oh Come On cheer up forget that jocky jackass he is not worth it what kind of a friend was he to leave you by yourself . She said

I'm starting to wonder that myself Angie .I say to her. I paused for a moment and then Wait you asking if I need a friend She smiled said Because I want to be your friend whether you are popular or not Iam roll with the punches .she said doing a boxing impression I rolled my eyes and thought she is just about as goofy as I am so The school day went by really fast I had three of my classes with Angie and it was kind of comforting to know someone cared about me at least a little.. I spent my breaks with her I could hear people whisper about how lucky I was to hang out with a girl that hot But I did not see that way I will admit she was pretty but sometimes she could be scary and demanding and ask for future favors which usually to helping her with her school work or her job.

As soon came home from school I sat down in the couch in boredom picked the remote and in attempt to find something I found of nothing interest to be I already finished all my work in the school library and wondered what I was gonna for the rest of the day .When suddenly remembered the game that my father left me I when room slammed the door shut and popped in Conquer of all Worlds but not before I closed my shutters and closed my curtains any kid might see playing and in courter me on the street and call me names i had to avoid that.

I had customized my character to my specifications all I needed to do was think of a name I researched the name BlackShade 227 I typed the computer highlight the name in red telling me the name was already taken I sighed BlackSqurrel that name was also taken I tried to hold in my laughter who in the right mind would pick Blacksqurrel as their name. Unless for a less conspicuous angle so that the player s power can be understated and then wipe the competition out of the water. And then I type Black Death and the computer highlighted in green name approved . Looked at the options of the game I could create my own clan and so I did three weeks and no one had joined and then one day after school two members were shown on the screen a kid if it is a kid that is named Wizza and Sir picole I write them to come in and play and they immediately respond that odd

I smiled and thought It looks like I could just used to this game at school i maybe some nerd but in the game I'm the bomb..


End file.
